Danger
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Originalmente, éste fic se llamaría : "Alma Guerrera : the lost canvas" pero decidí respetar el título del tema de Flirts. Un vengador puede despertar pasiones en un soldado de SHIELD, parte de los fragmentos no escritos en el longfic "Alma Guerrera, corazón de halcón". Créditos a los autores de las imágenes. Imagen central pertenece a Miss Yuy.


_Nota del Autor: En su momento comenté cómo había visualizado a Clint al escuchar un tema de antaño, creí que no podría retomar esa idea porque la inspiración se había marchado. _

_Una parte de mi corazón quedó grabada cuando noté la aceptación de un crossover con dos franquicias distintas, situación que no pasará desapercibida jamás._

_Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a sus franquicias respectivas, sólo soy dueña de Lis Pruett/Elita Prime._

* * *

**Danger**

_(One Shot)_

Nueva York, ciudad de rascacielos, la gran metrópoli donde empresarios se mueven y una infinidad de burócratas transitan libremente por sus avenidas principales: claxon de vehículos manifestando su inconformidad ante los embotellamientos, sirenas de los equipos de emergencia, personas hablando por celular…. Un día rutinario.

O al menos eso imaginaba Lis Pruett quien se encontraba desde las alturas contemplando la vida ordinaria de las personas. Refiriéndonos a la fémina, se puede mencionar que es una mujer joven de cabellera oscura y de complexión atlética, de rasgos finos, cuya edad y físico no le hacen justicia, portaba un uniforme oscuro con la insignia de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Estaba ubicada en la parte superior de un rascacielos a plena luz del día, su expresión corporal indicaba que esperaba a alguien. Reprimía su ansiedad.

-¿Dónde estás? – Murmuró.

Repentinamente, una explosión en uno de los edificios cercanos hizo que su estado anímico pasara de la ansiedad hacia la ofensiva. Extendió la diestra y activando un dispositivo que portaba en su muñeca mantuvo comunicación con Nick Fury.

-¡Bastarda sin Gloria al habla: El halcón está activo!

-¡Interviene si es necesario, pero él sabe arreglárselas por su cuenta! – Se escuchó la voz de Fury.

-¡Son demasiados, no podrá con todo!

-Confía en él y recuerda mis palabras, ¿o acaso quieres que tu padre lo sepa?

La chica del cabello oscuro asintió con la cabeza y respondió que acataría la orden. Al parecer, Lis no deseaba que su padre se enterara de su rebeldía, ya era suficientes problemas que cargaba consigo: Ser la hija de Optimus Prime, tener un don peligroso, el síndrome Turner... Sin embargo, ella había desarrollado un sentimiento por el halcón o a quien en sus inicios llamaba "Señor Barton".

Se colocó el casco del uniforme, tomó sus armas que consistían en una aljaba y un arco, tomó una de las flechas y apuntó a una cierta distancia de donde se había suscitado el incidente. Con su arco disparo y aquella saeta surcó el cielo haciendo impacto sobre el concreto, aquella saeta era de transformium (un metal capaz de adoptar cualquier forma) y un cable metálico resistente se había formado. Guardando sus armas y con ambas manos tomó aquella pieza; de un salto se impulsó para poder llegar al edificio.

Personas asustadas, cubículos destruidos, gritos, heridos, un caos era el edificio en donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Hawkeye procuraba tranquilizar a los civiles pero, en un ambiente fuera de control, donde soldados de Hydra disparaban a diestra y siniestra no era una garantía de lograr la paz.

El halcón se mantenía a resguardo en uno de los escritorios. Las explosiones habían dejado un boquete en la pared, mientras que en las ventanas lucían destruidas. Todo indicaba que la incursión de los soldados se había dado por aire, el edificio en cuestión correspondía a una filial en telecomunicaciones y el móvil del enemigo consistía en poder neutralizar y amedrentar a los ciudadanos.

Lis había llegado y conforme avanzaba la batalla había optado como prioridad a evacuar a los civiles que les había tocado presencias (sin desearlo) la batalla.

-¡Sácalos de aquí! – Enfatizó Hawkeye a su compañera.

La uniformada ayudaba a buscar rutas de escape, aunque más utilizaba sus armas para protegerlos del ataque de Hydra.

El enemigo portaba un uniforme en color amarillo con máscaras anti gases mientras usaban armas láser y otras de alto calibre. Lis deseaba que avanzaran con rapidez y poder auxiliar al vengador. Cuando logró cumplir con su objetivo regresó a la zona de batalla y sus ojos pudieron contemplar a un Hawkeye en acción.

Como si se tratara de una especie de video musical, se escuchaba en el edificio, probablemente alguna de las secretarias había dejado una radio encendida y en él, se escuchaba la música de _The Flirts_ con una melodía digna del recuerdo.

El halcón se movía con elegancia y una coordinación en sus brazos y piernas para poder atacar con sus armas a sus oponentes; Su traje púrpura había recibido algunos rasguños y luchaba con el torso semi descubierto, sin contar que algunas heridas leves adornaban los brazos del vengador.

Lis parecía como si estuviese soñando despierta, cosa inusual en ella. ¿Qué estaba disfrutando en ese momento? ¿Verle luchar? ¿Parecerle un hombre sumamente atractivo en combate? No podía definirlo con claridad, ése hombre para ella se había convertido en un peligro.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y con rapidez tomó el arco dedicándose a herir y desarmar a sus oponentes para que ellos se enfrentaran con el halcón cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hawkeye, al sentirse respaldado por su compañera entró a un estilo de pelea más ligero, en donde el impulso de sus brazos y piernas como la velocidad de los mismos dejaban fuera de combate a sus oponentes: El conectar con la diestra, patadas giratorias y movimientos ofensivos con el arco (sin necesidad de disparar alguna saeta) lo convertían en un oponente difícil de vencer.

Lis por su parte, utilizaba movimientos acrobáticos y lanzaba desde las tazas de café como proyectiles hasta las sillas para desequilibrar a sus contricantes, aunque estos se acompañaban de una combinación de patadas y golpes a puño cerrado.

Finalmente, después de un trabajo extenuante, la pareja había derrotado al enemigo. Clint emitió un suspiró dejando escapar una leve sonrisa. Su mirada se enfocaba en el cielo.

-Fury tenía razón. – Expresó con voz neutra Lis. – Puedes defenderte solo.

-¿Me estás haciendo un cumplido? – Preguntó un poco divertido.

El casco de Lis ocultaba su sonrojo.

-Eres hábil y eso no se discute. – Habló dominando sus emociones.

-Entonces, amiga mía….

La joven dejó de escucharlo: no deseaba que él fuese solo su amigo. Dificilmente le diría que alguna vez deseaba dormir entre sus brazos, percibir su aliento…

-Lis, ¿Estás bien?

-Discúlpeme Señor Barton, me perdí en lo último.

-¿Otra vez "Señor Barton"?

-Lo siento Clint, pero _Eres un peligro_. – Respondió de forma animada.

Quizás algún día podría decirle lo mucho que le importaba… pero ése día no sería hoy.

"_Danger, danger. He's dangerous, danger straight_ ahead"

* * *

_Si te gusto éste one shot, te invito a leer "Alma Guerrera, Corazón de Halcón" en donde se narra con mayor profundidad ésta historia. Puedes dejarme tus comentarios. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Eagle._


End file.
